


Like The Brightest Star

by rotrude



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, spoilers for 1x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Mina go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Brightest Star

Mina sighs when Lucy unfastens her corset for her, her nightgown hanging diaphanous and loose from her frame, barely concealing soft skin, highlighting the curves of her body, strong shoulders, supple breasts, a tight belly. "And now off to bed," she says, placing her lips on Mina's shoulder where the strap of the garment has slipped off.

"Yes, bed," Mina says, interlocking their fingers. "Tonight I feel a longing for peace and quiet."

"Shame on you." Lucy smiles a tight smile as the words roll glibly off her tongue. "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"I think I had enough of it for today," Mina says, slipping under the covers. "Mr Grayson's demonstration was thrilling enough for one evening."

Lucy slips between the crisp sheets and settles her arm around Mina's waist, her chin on Mina's shoulder, curls tickling her into a much more honest smile than the one Mina saw. "At least it was a flashy demonstration."

"And you like men who put out flashy performances, don't you?" Mina teases, though her voice dwindles into the rhythm of near sleep.

"I certainly do appreciate a man who can outperform others," Lucy says, quick on the uptake of another joke, another ribald line falling of her lips, the shocker it's meant to be, the kind of statement polite society shouldn't expect from a lady, unless the lady in question is her, glamorous Lucy Westenra, society's darling.

Mina squeezes Lucy's fingers against her belly. "Sleep, Lucy, even you must be tired."

"Yes, yes, you're quite right," Lucy says, spooning around Mina, her dear Mina. "We'll need our beauty sleep if we're to shine in the morning. And I mean to always shine."

"Like the brightest star," Mina mumbles, before falling into a doze.

The dark of the night preying on her soul, shivers chasing up her spine, Lucy does no such thing.


End file.
